


Recklessly Honest

by Chasitykins



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, in a tent, lots of fluff and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: After the A-Support, Legault agonizes over his impromptu love confession to Heath. When he gets a visitor, he finds he has a chance to make amends.





	Recklessly Honest

It had been a long evening after the battle. Legault tended to his wounds in his tent, going over the conversation with Heath in his head.

Like a fool, he had confessed his love for the gorgeous, green-haired wyvern lord in the middle of battle.

Like a bigger fool, he had quickly pretended he was just joking.

A real member of the Black Fang would have stuck with his word. He should have stood before Heath with resolve in his stance and sworn he would love Heath beyond his dying breath. Promised that even if his feelings weren’t reciprocated, he would protect Heath forever.

Everyone deserved a safe place. Heath, especially.

Legault finished wrapping his hand. He should have gone to Priscilla or Pent for a fixer-up, but he had sustained the wound right after his confession. Right after Heath had flown away.

It was his reminder that he couldn’t be as recklessly honest as Heath.

Footsteps outside his tent jerked Legault out of his brooding. Legault pulled back the flap just enough to catch a sliver of the outside world. Black boots covered in grime paced in a circle near the tent.

Legault would recognize the gait anywhere. But it was strange to see Heath without Hyperion. Those two were peas in a pod.

Legault opened his tent more. “What’s wrong?”

Heath stopped in his trek. “Agh!”

If Legault hadn’t just made an ass of himself in front of Heath earlier, he would have chuckled. Now, his heart was merely heavy.

Heath squatted on the ground. “I came to see you. Can we talk?”

“Oh?” Legault started to exit his tent. “Sure.”

Heath held his hand out in front of Legault and kept the thief from leaving. “Privately. Can we talk in your tent?”

Time stopped for a murmur as Legault considered the implications of a private conversation. He had stressed to Heath they were friends after his spontaneous love confession. What did friends have to talk about?

Maybe he was overthinking this. Perhaps Heath just wanted to open up now that he had an ally. Isn’t that Legault wanted to happen? Didn’t he want Heath to trust him?

“Take your boots off before you come in.” Legault squirreled to the edge of the tent, careful not to knock the lantern over.

Heath joined Legault inside the tent a minute later. Their close proximity due to the tent’s small size forced the two men to sit side by side, their knees touching each other. Legault could feel every one of Heath’s heavy breaths as he seized the chance to study Heath.

Heath’s face was red, with beads of sweat dripping down his chin. His green hair was also a bit damp, whether from a dip in the hot springs or sweat remained to be seen. It was the first time Legault had seen Heath in something besides his bulky armor. The wyvern lord’s nightclothes were thick but looked comfortable too.

Heath, in general, looked fantastic.

For the millionth time today, Legault realized he was in love and wasn’t likely to get out of this hole anytime soon.

“Sorry it’s so cramped in here,” Legault muttered. “Single person tent, you know.”

“It’s fine. I came to talk, not to fight.” Heath folded his arms across his knees.

“So talk.”

“I am! Uh, give me a second.”

“Sure.”

Some of the heaviness in Legault’s heart left him. He couldn’t help being amused by Heath’s flustered awkwardness. He loved every speck of the man next to him. He loved the way Heath made him feel so light just by being near.

Another minute passed in silence. The lines on Heath’s troubled face had deepened.

Legault reached out and rested a hand on Heath’s arm. “Why do you look so nervous?”

“I’m not!” Heath’s eyes dropped to Legault’s hand. “What happened? Why didn’t you see Priscilla?”

“Don’t worry.” Legault started to draw his hand away. “Why don’t you tell me why you came here?”

Heath gingerly grabbed Legault’s fingertips before Legault completely drew away. “Does it hurt?”

Legault shivered. This was the first time Heath had touched Legault with his bare hands. Legault had plenty of practice of teasingly running his hand along Heath’s cheek, but this was…

This was everything.

“Not really,” Legault said. “It’s very minor.”

“I don’t ever want you to be hurt,” Heath gushed. His eyes had widened, and his face had grown redder. “You are my safe place. If you get hurt, what will I do?”

Legault fell silent. He was always good with finding words - sometimes to the point of taking back important love confessions in a moment of embarrassment - but he couldn’t muster a single syllable now.

Was he truly Heath’s safe place?

“You said you were kidding earlier about being in love.” Heath stammered as he continued talking, but his eyes never left Legault’s face. “But you made me aware that what I feel for you isn’t what I feel for anyone else.”

Legault’s throat went dry. He gaped at his beautiful wyvern lord, hoping with everything inside of him that he wasn’t in a dream.

“I love you,” Heath said. “And if we’re going to travel together after the war as companions, you should know that while I’m your friend, I also...I…”

I love you.

Fuck! There went Heath, being so recklessly honest again. Legault had to be more like him. More like the man he admired most in the world.

Not even a bishop’s most powerful spell could stop Legault from leaning forward and bringing his lips to Heath’s. He snaked his arms around Heath and pulled him as close as they could get.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier,” Legault whispered, letting his top lip stay connected to Heath’s while he talked. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I want to be your safe place forever.”

“O-oh.”

Heath curled into Legault and kissed him back. Still not convinced this wasn’t a dream, Legault gave Heath all the love bundled in his lips. He couldn’t believe how soft Heath’s kisses were, especially considering how hard the rest of Heath’s body was. Heath tasted so sweet and felt so warm. Things Legault hadn’t had in his life for a very long time.

Heath slid his arms around Legault’s torso. His tongue probed at Legault’s lips curiously. Legault opened up and let Heath take everything he wanted.

It’s funny how his thoughts were everywhere just a little bit ago, and now all Legault could focus on was Heath’s wet, tender mouth.

They didn’t speak as they shifted to their sides. They lied next to each other, facing each other and refusing to break their kisses for more than a breath. Heath ran a hand up Legault’s shirt. His calloused fingers caused a shiver to run up Legault’s spine.

Everything about Heath felt so wonderful.

“Can I stay here?” Heath asked. “Tonight?”

“Stay here as long as you want.” Legault’s lips trailed to Heath’s neck. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“This is a tent, and we’re traveling. I can’t stay here as long as I truly want.”

Legault smiled.

Heath’s hand ran down to the band of Legault’s trousers. “I want to keep you safe, too, you know.”

Legault’s breath hitched in his throat. If those fingers slipped just a little further down… Heath probably already knew how hard Legault was, considering their closeness, but…

“Do you?” Legault asked.

“You deserve to be safe.” Heath unbuttoned Legault’s trousers. “And happy.”

“Oh, Heath,” Legault murmured. Anticipation colored his voice. “You don’t have to.”

“Please let me.”

“I’d let you do anything.”

Legault pressed his mouth to Heath’s neck to suppress his gasp as Heath shoved Legault’s pants down enough to free his cock. Heath’s rough, perfect hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping gently.

This was beyond anything Legault could dream of.

With each wave of bliss, Legault’s hand traveled further down Heath’s body. He clutched onto Heath’s hip as Heath’s ministrations quickened. Each pump was pure delight. He couldn’t suppress any of his moans as Heath pleasured him.

“Heath, I’m going to…”

“Do it,” Heath urged. His voice had grown needy, but it also had a distinct curl of confidence to it. “I want to feel all of you.”

Fuck.

Legault climaxed into Heath’s hand. Heath quickly kissed him, though his fingers lingered along Legault’s cock.

“I love you,” Heath reiterated.

“I love you, too.”

Legault ran his hand to Heath’s crotch.

“Don’t,” Heath said quietly. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s a light scratch. I want to feel you.”

“Legault…” Heath sighed. “Then let me make it easier.”

He let go of Legault and shucked off his shirt. While Legault admired Heath’s chiseled chest and the faded scars along his torso, Heath wriggled out of his pants.

Beautiful. His naked wyvern lord was so beautiful.

Heath helped Legault out of his clothes, kissing him lightly and perfectly along each patch of exposed skin. Legault nuzzled the side of Heath’s head and encouraged him to lay back down. Once flat on his back, Legault immediately climbed on top of Heath. His mouth began to worship his lover, his safe place.

A small groan rolled out of Heath. “I wasn’t done with y--”

Legault interrupted Heath’s protest with a kiss.

“You’re here all night,” Legault said. “You have lots of time. We have lots of time.”

Legault’s eyes misted as the word “we” slipped out of his mouth. What a beautiful word. Fitting for this beautiful moment.

Not wishing for any passerbys outside to get a glimpse of the moment, Legault blew the lantern out. While he let his eyes get used to the darkness, he ran his mouth and fingers down Heath’s torso. Heath’s stomach were as hard as the rest of him, evidence of years of wyvern riding.

Finally, his lips got to Heath’s groin. Legault ran his tongue along the length of Heath’s cock and sank his fingers into Heath’s hips.

Heath moaned. “Oh, Legault…”

“You’re safe with me.” Legault pressed a kiss to the tip of Heath’s cock.

Heath ran his hands through Legault’s long hair. “And you’re safe with me.”

Legault drew Heath’s cock inside his mouth. He relished the sweet, salty taste of his lover as he took in as much of Heath as he could. His own cock hardened again as he continued sucking Heath and listening to Heath’s breathy groans. What a beautiful sound. What a beautiful feeling.

Heath started rocking in rhythm with Legault. “You feel so good, Legault. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Mmm. Fuck me as much as you want, then.”

Legault ran his hand down to his cock and started jerking himself off while Heath kept rocking in his mouth. Heath held onto Legault’s hair and thrusted into his mouth with a quickening intensity. Every time Heath’s tip touched the back of Legault’s throat, Legault thought he would die of happiness.

Soon, the men came together. Legault swallowed Heath’s cum as he let his own spill between his legs. Heath was so sweet, every bit of him.

Heath pulled Legault into an embrace while they caught their breaths.

“I love you,” Legault whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t own up to it earlier.”

“I love you too.” Heath kissed Legault. “And, for what it’s worth, I think I knew you weren’t kidding. I’m sorry I acted so strangely. I was so scared. There was I was, in the middle of battle, realizing I was in love for the first time.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m glad you came here.”

Heath kissed Legault again. “Me too.”

“Are you tired?” Legault asked.

Heath ran his hand down Legault’s side. “Not at all.”

Legault smirked. “Me neither.”

“We have all night, right?”


End file.
